bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Julie Makimoto
Julie Makimoto (Japanese version: ) is one of the protagonists of the anime series Bakugan Battle Brawlers. Julie is the Subterra brawler of the Battle Brawlers, partnered with Subterra Hammer Gorem. She has a sister named Daisy Makimoto and is childhood friends with Billy Gilbert; they hail from Bakugan Valley in Australia, though Julie moved to Bayview at some point before the start of the series. Julie appears as a recurring secondary character in the following seasons, and moves to Bayview along with Dan in Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders. By the events of Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge, she has become a news reporter for Bakugan City. Appearance Julie is a young, pretty girl with very tanned skin, long, pinkish-white hair that is always in a side ponytail, and blue eyes. She has long tanned legs. Julie enjoys dressing immodestly (particularly to attract boys), always wearing clothes fit for summer months. She is particularly fond of leaving her midriff (belly) and long legs completely exposed. In Bakugan Battle Brawlers, she wears a pink midriff-baring outfit with white fingerless gloves that covers her forearms. Her belly button is visible. She wears headphones and a portable music player attached to her right shoulder (but is rarely seen listening to it). She wears white boots that matches her white hair. In New Vestroia, Julie wears a bleached rainbow half-shirt with red shorts and a red scrunched and a gold heart hair clip, unlike the gold scrunched and pink hair clip in the original season. In Gundalian Invaders, Julie's outfit changes to a dark blue belly shirt and sometimes a green jacket. She wears a pink waitress uniform as well as a cheerleader's. In Mechtanium Surge, Julie wears a black tank top with a pink jacket. She also wears white shorts. Personality She may come off a bit scatter-brained, but Julie can compete with the best Bakugan brawlers. She is bubbly, extroverted, and adores Dan (whom she calls "darling" in the Japanese version, but now calls him in his real name since Season 4). Because she saw herself as Dan's number one fan, she and Runo Misaki often clashed out of jealousy. However, after her attentions turned to Billy, she and Runo went on to become best friends. She tries to help out and give helpful advice whenever someone needs it. In both New Vestroia and Gundalian Invaders, she advises Mira Fermin and Jake Vallory, the brawlers that filled the Subterra positions in the Battle Brawlers, how to properly brawl in their element. Biography Bakugan Battle Brawlers In the beginning of the series, she only made appearances chatting with the other Battle Brawlers in a chat room on the site, and would usually be eager to hear if Dan had won any battles or not. She makes her first in-person appearance battling her childhood friend Billy and being defeated easily due to the appearance of his talking Bakugan, Cycloid, making her upset that all her friends had talking Bakugan. On a day off from school, she spent the whole day looking for one, almost getting stung by scorpions, bitten by venomous spiders, and falling off a steep cliff, with absolutely no results. After returning to her room, in her depression, she started crying, until a Bakugan named Gorem spoke to her. Gorem befriended her, and together, they defeated Billy in a rematch.A Perfect Match When she discovers that Billy had joined Masquerade, she is crushed by this fact. She and Shun Kazami challenged Komba O'Charlie, her neighbor, and Billy. In their battle, she lost both Tuskor and Rattleoid (although they later reappear''Julie Plays "Hard Brawl"), and nearly lost Gorem though with Shun's help, he was saved. By the end, they pulled it together and defeated them both.Duel in the Desert'' In Julie Plays "Hard Brawl", she follows Dan around since she is still upset over Billy, which resulted in Runo calling her a "dog". She states that she would do anything to free Billy from Masquerade's grip. This leads to another brawl between the two and almost leading her and Gorem to be banished to the Doom Dimension forever. Fortunately, she was able to convince him otherwise, and Billy ends up quitting Masquerade's team. Through the series, she tackles or bear hugs Dan whenever he wins a brawl, ticking off Runo.No Guts No GloryMy Good Friend When Billy was defeated by Masquerade, somehow Julie sensed that something was and wrong, and it was proven true when Joe Brown told everyone about what happened to them. She watches Dan's match against Masquerade and tries her best to encourage everyone after he was sent to the Doom Dimension with Drago. When the brawlers ended up in the Doom Dimension with Dan, she tackled him to the ground as usual, but didn't seem happy to see them, at first. She is then tested by Clayf, one of the Legendary Soldiers of Vestroia In order to return to Earth, she must battle against an illusion of her sister, Daisy, making her think she wasn't special and how Daisy would always out do her at everything. Her realization that she is special and doesn't need to compare herself to her sister, allows Gorem to evolve into Hammer Gorem.Nightmare in Doomsville She makes another appearance during Dan's test and along with the rest of the Battle Brawlers as illusionary clowns. She battles Dan first to get Drago to evolve, where it is revealed that she has moved up to eighth place in rankings. At first, he didn’t want to battle her, worrying that she would fall off Hammer Gorem, but due her words of encouragement convince him to use his ability, win, and catch her before she fell.Home Sweet Home When the Brawlers were in Vestroia, she didn't do much in the Ventus/Aquos world besides having Hammer Gorem find the next world. She and Runo stay behind in the Subterra/Haos world to slow down the Subterra-Haos Hybrids Rabeeder and Tricloid, challenging them to a race and stalling for time until Dan and Drago reached the portal. When Drago and Hydranoid thought they defeated Centorrior and Druman, Julie and the rest of the gang re-appear, although they never revealed how they were freed. She later faces Tricloid again alongside Billy and Nene and defeats her. It was also revealed in that episode that Julie and Billy really did have feelings for each other and of course she asked Billy on a date to which he said "yes".Here's Mud In Your Eye She later helps Dan and Drago to defeat and destroy Naga. Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia She is seen with Marucho, spying on Runo and Dan. When Drago asks for help everyone volunteers but Drago asks the girls and Marucho to turn around so Dan and Drago can come but Marucho enters the portal also. Julie and Runo are furious as the boys ditched them. Julie is later seen talking about Billy at the diner where the girls work restating the romantic bond between them.Invasion of the Vestals Julie returns to help Runo to get to New Vestroia and help Dan, Marucho, and Drago, which goes wrong and leaves Runo trapped between both worlds. While she didn't brawl herself (as she had no Bakugan or Gauntlet), she advised Mira how to properly use the Subterra attribute in a brawl during Mira's duel against Gus Grav. With Julie's advice, Mira wins; as part of the agreement, Spectra Phantom unmasks himself, revealing himself as Keith, Mira's long-lost brother.Unmasked Julie is then forced to enter and help Dan and the Resistance, but after Lync entered, those who were able to enter in the Transporter must have Gauntlets, being Dan and Baron. However, Julie and the others couldn't enter; making Runo upset and Julie worried. When Mira returned in the next season she gave Runo, Alice and Julie Gauntlets. She stayed in Marucho's mansion discussing on their plan of attack on the Vexos and how they will protect the Attribute Energies.Earth Invaders In , she is watching a romance movie which causes the boys to fall asleep.Elfin On the Run She and Billy battled against Ace, but even with the combined power of Gorem and Cycloid, they couldn't defeat him, due to the help of "Flash Falcon Fly".Virtual Insanity Spectra doesn’t teleport her into the mother ship saying that since she wasn't chosen by the Ancients she can't come. So, she worries about Dan and the others, but she knows that they will be fine and cheers for them on the "sidelines".Fusion Confusion She is seen again cheering for Mira as she defeats Mylene, and is worried that Mira and Keith might get trapped inside Bakugan Interspace, and is happy that they made it out.Mylene's Meltdown Gorem, along with Tigrerra, tell the Resistance that they quit brawling, for they are putting Runo and Julie in Danger. So they will only brawl if it is really necessary now.All for One She along with Runo are glad that everyone returned safely.Final Fury Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders A year after the events of New Vestroia, Julie has moved to Bayview, like Dan did, where she works at a local cafe as a waitress. She is also a cheerleader at Dan's school, cheering for Jake Vallory's team and was concerned about Dan's vision. She is still part of the Brawlers and sometimes helps out with Bakugan Interspace. She helps Jake with his first battle, making it the second time she teaches a fellow Subterra battler how to brawl (the first was with Mira, when she brawled Gus). She also revealed to Jake the reason why she wanted to be like Dan is because he was strong, but his battle style wasn't her way of battling and that caused her to find her own way of battling.Brawler To Be The Battle Brawlers hired her to keep Brawlers from diving in to Bakugan Interspace. Two episodes later, she watches over Linus when he is on bed rest.Escape From Darkness She was taking care of Linus. Once he discovered that his partner was gone forever, he started crying. This made Julie very worried.The Element Zenet copied Julie's appearance and voice to trick Dan into giving her Drago and The Element.Twin Evil She talks with Koji during the beginning and end of the episode and sees Stoica. When Stoica disappears she wonders where he went and why he was here in the first place.Mobile Assault Later, she appears to be talking to Miyoko Kuso, and is glad when Dan and the others return home.Destiny Revealed Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Julie made her first appearance in Mechtanium Surge when she was shown in an image along with Runo and Dan when Marucho was reflecting on the good old days of the Battle Brawlers.Back In Sync Julie is the host of Bakugan City, but has not been seen battling.Evil Arrival She was seen watching the brawlers battle against Wiseman.Wiseman Cometh Later she appeared when she tried to take information about Wiseman out of the Battle Brawlers, and later she reported the battle of the Battle Brawlers with their new Battle Suits.Enemy Allies She convinced a Subterra Damakor named Damdos that the bond between the Bakugan and the humans is worthy of protecting.Battle for Bakugan Land She appeared later, still insisting on convincing the Battle Brawlers to talk her about about Wiseman.Gunz Blazing She was seen reporting on a helicopter about the actual status of Bakugan City and how their inhabitants escaped because of their fear of being annihilated by Mechtavius Destroyer and hoped that the Battle Brawlers had a plan. And later, at the end of the episode, she was seen relieved because of the fact that the Brawlers once again saved Bakugan City.The Eve of Extermination She is seen reporting and celebrating the one-year anniversary of the Bakugan's arrival to Earth, but Damdos wonders why Julie is not concerned about the safety of the Brawlers. At the end of the episode, she tells Runo and Mira that she, like them, is worried about the Brawlers. As they prepare to look for them, Mechtavius Destroyer shows up and destroys Bakugan City, killing everyone inside.Doom Dimension Throwdown The previously mentioned event was reversed in when the Brawlers went through the Current of Time.Blast From the Past The scene that was going to take place at the end of Doom Dimension Throwdown continues. Julie flies off with Mira to Volcano Island to witness and report on the battle between the Brawlers and Mechtavius Destroyer.Beginning of the End After the defeat of Mechtavius Destroyer, she and the Brawlers head back to Bakugan City to celebrate with Dan. When Dan doesn't show up, Julie says "she's so hungry she could eat her own hair".End of the Line Bakugan She is a master of powerful direct attacks and uses the Subterra attribute in battle. Her usual game plan in battle is to launch stronger and stronger attacks until her opponent cannot fight anymore. Julie's Guardian Bakugan is Subterra Hammer Gorem. In Gundalian Invaders she helps Jake defeat Mason in the fourth episode. Bakugan Battle Brawlers *Subterra Gorem (Guardian Bakugan) **Subterra Hammer Gorem (Evolved Guardian Bakugan-Evolved in episode 29) *Subterra Tuskor *Subterra Rattleoid *Subterra Manion Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia *Subterra Hammer Gorem (Guardian Bakugan) Trivia *Julie, Dan, and Runo are the second youngest out of the six brawlers. *Julie is the only Brawler (in Bakugan: New Vestroia) that didn't have a direct battle against a Vexos. *In the Japanese version Julie spices up her speech with English words and phrases, making her way of speaking different from the other characters. It's briefly explained that Julie was still learning to speak Japanese, as she is from Australia rather than Japan like the others. She also refers to herself by her name, rather than pronouns. *Julie's outfit in Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge resembles Mei Ling's from Metal Gear Solid. *In the Arabic version of Battle Brawlers, Julie's outfit (as with Runo's) was censored, by coloring her torso and legs purple. *Billy refers to her as "BakuBabe", which apparently angers her. Battles Julie is a decent brawler for her record and, while she does use brute force sometimes, she shows her strategic side by giving Subterra brawlers encouraging and level-headed advice. Bakugan Battle Brawlers Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia References Category:Characters Category:Battle Brawlers Category:The Top Ten Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Category:Humans Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Subterra Users Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Female Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance Category:Special Ability